Unfinished Business
by Knighthawk993
Summary: After their adventures in Copre (watch Deus Obscura than Deus Manifestum) Nathan Drake, Victor Sullivan and Kurtis Trent are relaxing in Rome when another Drake emerges and steals Nate's limelight much to the surprise of Kurtis.
1. Chapter 1

**Tomb Raider: - Unfinished Business.**

_This is my first story so please be fairly nice. I am also sorry if there are any discrepancies within this story. Also to understand this better you may wish to watch Deus Obscura and Deus Manifestum (a fan film) on YouTube as this is based after those. Oh and sorry if this is short. Happy reading (hopefully)!_

_Disclaimer-__ This is a fan fiction and is not intended for profit. The characters depicted in this story belong to their respective owners. Thank you._

**Chapter 1: Drake?**

The midday sun basked the ancient city of Rome in a golden light. People were bustling in the streets. Tourists buying various trinkets for their families back home with smiles on their faces. The sun was raising everyone's spirits as a young individual walked through not paying any interest in the stalls or shops. The only paused to adjust the weighted bag on their shoulder, almost knocking off their scarf revealing a ring around their neck. Tucking the ring back underneath their shirt the adventurer continued on the paved streets of Rome.

With a sudden turn left the being headed down an alley way and toward what appeared to be a bar. With a look over their shoulder the adventurer approached a shady man in grey jeans, military boots and a black leather jacket with the collar turned up gave the character one glance and nodded towards the door. With a quiet chuckle the person entered the bar.

It was a dark and dank place with very few people in it and even less light, with only one very dim bulb hanging from the ceiling. The lack of light however was helpful to the individual.

"_Hahahaha!" cackled a being "Hmm, you're so predictable Drake. I knew that you would come looking for me." _

As the figure in the background finished his sentence and began walking forward, the few people that were in the bar whirled around un-holstering their guns and pointing them directly at the person called Drake who was still stood in the doorway.

"_Looking for this"_ the apparent boss of this gang held out what appeared to be a tattered old book. With a sigh and a look of defeat Drake slid their bag along the floor and with the gang leader focused on the bag Drake, with one very fast motion, threw something at the light causing it to shatter and plunge everyone into darkness.

The mercenaries began to panic and blind fire around the room until the leader shouted in pain. The sounds of tables smashing around and the voices of colleagues disappearing with a grunt or a yelp the mercenaries became more terrified. Eventually all panicking ceased and the only sound left was the steady breathing of Drake and the rushed breathing of the leader of the gang. Drake bent over the leader and picked up the tattered book sliding their fingers over the cover and smiling. Looking up at the gang boss still with the smile, Drake simply said "Grazie". The gang boss, still bleeding, looked astonished and with a turn on their heels Drake marched out of the bar not even looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tomb Raider: - Unfinished Business.**

_This is my first story so please be fairly nice. I am sorry if there are any discrepancies within this story. Also to understand this better you may wish to watch Deus Obscura and Deus Manifestum (a fan film) on YouTube as this is based after those. Happy reading (hopefully)!_

_Disclaimer__- This is a fan fiction and is not intended for profit. The characters depicted in this story belong to their respective owners. Thank you. Also I obviously don't own Safety Dance and I dare you not to keep singing it xD_

**Chapter 2: **

At the other side of the city, in the St George Roma Hotel bar to be precise, holiday goers were relaxing and enjoying a few drinks with the elaborate stain glass window above them alighting the venue with mixtures of golden yellows, calming blues and robust reds. A young man sat in the far corner of the bar looking pleased with himself and was merrily checking out the surroundings, namely the girls. His scarf, jacket and bag sat in a heap on the seat next to him. As he leant back to zone out he soon picked his head back up when he saw a youthful woman enter and sit at the bar. The man was content just watching her dab off the sweat on her brow as his eyes scanned her. Her hair was loose and a luxurious chocolate brown that reached her shoulders. Her white tank top and light blue skinny jeans flattered her figure immensely.

"_If that top was any tighter she might pop out"_ thought the chilled man in the corner with a cheeky smile leaning back again but still watching the girl. The blissful man was awoken from his own world with the thud of a magazine on the table. With one look up at the person who dropped the magazine, the relaxed man turned his gaze back to the girl at the bar.

"_Ok I agree she's pretty Nate but we have bigger issues."_ Nate looked back at the other man with a look of intrigue on his face. _"You need to read this." _He pushed the book across the table so Nate could reach it. As he began to read it Nate's face changed from that of delight to that of anger.

"_What the hell Sully!" _he began to read the article concerning him, getting louder as he read on._ "Drake achieves impossible. Nathan Drake has not only found a lost journal from Marco Polo's private collection but has also helped the police arrest the feared gang L'oscurità Del Destino single handed!"_

Nate looked Sully in the eyes and realised that Sully genuinely thought he had done this.

"_Sully I'm not stupid enough to go anywhere near that gang…at least not on my own." _Nate was now speaking so loud that everyone in the bar had turned to face him. Nate noticed this and lowered his voice. _"Sully I've been here the entire time. Ask the barman." _

Only one person continued to watch the adventurers out of the corner of her eye and as the more irate Nate grew, the wider her grin became. Sully's face had now also changed. His experienced face appeared more worried.

"_So we have some nut job dressing up as you and…doing a better job than you" _finished Sully with a smile. If looks could kill Victor Sullivan would now be six foot under.

As Nate was now silently seething reading over the article again, Sully had taken up the job of checking out the girl who was no longer watching them. The bar had no sooner returned back to its relaxed state when three armed goons entered the hotel bar. With Sully and Nate being no strangers to danger, and mercenaries, they naturally assumed the goons were here for them. Trying to act casually Nate gathered his things but as he did so, the leader of mercs grabbed the arm of the girl and dragged her clean of her chair. Nate, being the man he is, immediately tried to help but was halted in his tracks as one of the subordinates turned and pointed his assault rifle directly at his face. The girl pulled her bag to her side, got onto her feet and casually raised her hands above her head with no flicker of fright but continued to look at the floor. Clearly she was also no stranger to danger.

"_That's it beautiful, raise your hands." _said the first mercenary eyeing up the girl. _"Now where's the book?"_ She made no attempt to respond which angered the leader of the goons. _"C'mon Drake we know you have it!"_

At this Nate re-entered his anger state.

"_Err hello I'm Nathan Drake!" _he realised quickly after shouting this at the top of his voice that all attention would go to him and that it was a really bad idea. Now it was Sully's turn to shoot a look that could kill. Whilst the goons argued amongst themselves the girl had, once again, a grin on her face and whispered _"Found you"_.

The mercs were still arguing about which one was the Drake that they were after with the first one saying that it was Nate, the second adamant that it was the girl and the third backing him by saying that the name Nathan Drake could be a pseudonym. At this point someone else had entered and, with an extremely brief look of shock, Kurtis Trent reacted to the situation by saying _"What've you done now?"_

As soon he had finished the sentence the girl turned her head ever so slightly so she could get a glimpse of Kurtis whilst, once again, Nate began protesting…loudly. Turning back to face the leader of the mercenaries she simply said _"We can dance if we want to. We can leave your friends behind. 'Cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance, well they're no friends of mine." _her smile widening knowing that she had successfully annoyed the first mercenary.

By this point the first goon had lost all of the little patience that he had had and reached out for the girls arm again but she was too quick for him. She twisted his arm around forcing him to drop the gun. The situation escalated quickly. Sully bear hugged the second merc giving Nate a chance to run for the dropped assault rifle. As he sprinted for the gun the merc managed to get an arm free enabling him to clothesline Nate as he ran by. Kurtis tackled the third mercenary to the floor and began to fight him as the girl swiftly and elegantly knocked out the leader. All of the other people in the bar took this chance to flee the scene.

With the leader unconscious Nate had expected the girl to run but she didn't. She marched straight over the goon who had Kurtis pinned down and pulled him off with great force. Kurtis was bleeding from his eyebrow and took the brief moment to catch his breath. Sully and Nate were now wrestling with the other mercenary as the girl with surprising agility jumped at the third mercenary and used a hurriconrana to drag him to the floor.

She then went to help Sully and Nate with the second merc, however the third goon was not unconscious and, out of desperation, pulled the pin on a grenade throwing it into the centre of the room. At the sound of the grenade tinging on the tilled floor a mad rush followed to escape the blast.

Kurtis ran to Sully and Nate dragging them towards to back door as the girl slid across the floor kicking the third merc in the head as she went as well as picking up her bag and headed for the front door. Whether she got there or not Sully, Nate and Kurtis never found out as within seconds of them escaping there was a deafening bang and smoke surrounded them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tomb Raider: - Unfinished Business.**

_This is my first story so please be fairly nice. I am sorry if there are any discrepancies within this story. Also to understand this better you may wish to watch Deus Obscura and Deus Manifestum (a fan film) on YouTube as this is based after those. Happy reading (hopefully)!_

_Disclaimer-__ This is a fan fiction and is not intended for profit. The characters depicted in this story belong to their respective owners. Thank you. _

**Chapter 3: Assets.**

Sirens could be heard wailing in the distance over the panicked screaming of people, the lights bounced around the tight streets of Rome. The explosion had completely decimated the hotel bar and debris was everywhere. Luckily Sully, Nate and Kurtis were streets away, clutching their chests, trying to catch their breath before the emergency services had arrived. Nate was flailing his arms around. He was so angry that, for once, he was speechless.

At the sound of the click of a lighter Nate looked over at Sully who was lighting a cigar. _"Those'll kill you, you know?"_ he chuckled, shaking his head.

"_Yeah but what doesn't these days."_ Sully responded with a smile. Kurtis however was facing back toward the hotel looking both puzzled and yet intrigued.

"_Oh yeah, thanks for assuming…" _Nate began before Kurtis cut him off.

"_That wasn't directed at you." _As Nate and Sully exchanged confused looks Kurtis remained looking in the direction of the hotel. As he turned around smiling, dismissing the bemused looks, he continued _"It's a good job that I actually own an apartment here" _He nodded for them to follow him and led the fortune hunters away.

As they weaved in and out of the maze like streets, Nate pressed Kurtis for more information. _"Sooo…who was that girl then? I'm assuming you know her."_

"_And can I exchange Nate for her?" _chipped in Sully. Kurtis sniggered at this as Nate playfully pushed Sully. _"Seriously though"_, Sully continued, _"She has some great…"_

"_Sully!" _Nate interrupted. Kurtis was laughing harder.

"_Assets…she has some great assets. You know like the flipping thing and the wrestling thing." _Sully concluded, the smile on his face growing even wider. _"I don't see you flipping around like some hyperactive monkey." He whispered taking another puff on his cigar._

Nate was looking at Sully out of the corner of his eye and shook his head. Before Nate could ask who the girl was again Kurtis just said_ "wait until we are at my apartment."_

Trent's apartment was located in a tall, dilapidated building. He preferred places like this as his enemies would not think to look for him here. He led the way inside. The lady at the desk was clearly life experienced and was fast asleep on her hand causing her glasses to be lopsided. As they walked past her and headed upstairs Nate grabbed a piece of paper, scrunched it up and threw it at her. She awoke with a start but before she realised what had woken her up Nate had run up the stairs.

The trio entered Kurtis' apartment which was a damn sight neater than the rest of the building. Clearly he had made an effort to make it more hospitable. The kitchen was actually clean, there was nothing thrown on the floor other than the odd jacket or t-shirt that belonged to Kurtis. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle offering one to both Sully and Nate. Sully accepted while Nate did not and instead, walked over to the window and looked down towards the litter ridden street below.

After a long pause Nate broke the silence _"C'mon then. We're safe and sound in your charming apartment. Who was that…fine female version of me?" _Kurtis sighed and sat down gesturing Sully and Nate to do the same.

He stopped and started, not knowing where to start his story, his head looking down at his feet.

"_Come on kid. Who is she and is she single?"_ said Sully, taking another puff on his nearly finished cigar, in order to hurry Trent along.

Kurtis took a deep breath _"If it's who I think it was…" _he looked up at Nate in the chair opposite, _"It was Lara Croft." _Taken aback by this statement Sully sat back in his chair and Nate looked more bemused than ever.

"_Why would Lara Croft be pretending to be me? Don't' even say it Sully. I know you would rather have her than me. I'd rather have her than you...she's much more appealing to the eye." _finished Nate with a smile. Sully leaned over to Nate.

"_Maybe she fancies you."_ Sully sniggered as Nate whispered_ "I wish."_ Kurtis had been in his own little world during Nate and Sully's banter. He got to his feet and walked to the window Nate was stood at earlier.

"_Do you remember after we met in Milan, Nate, I asked you to go to Surry in England?"_ Kurtis questioned loudly, breaking the sound of Sully and Nate's bickering. They both looked at him. Sully had no idea what they were talking about as he didn't meet Kurtis until Copre.

"_Oh you mean the time where I was left doing all the work and you disappeared." _Nate was cut off once again by Kurtis who, in a mocking voice, continued _"Yeah and you said to me before you threw me into a shed…all you've done is walk around entertaining chicks."_ Kurtis was now facing the fortune hunters with a smirk on his face. Nate raised an eyebrow while Sully nodded respectfully at Kurtis.

"_I was getting my Chirugi back_." As Kurtis said this Sully had taken a drink of his beer and he nearly choked on it. _"Is that what they call it now?" _he laughed wiping off the beer he had split on his pants. Kurtis had also laughed at this but he seemed to lose himself within a memory. Nate noticed this and said, as he passed Sully to get to Kurtis, _"You dirty old man."_

Kurtis was jolted back to reality when Nate appeared at his side. Trent held out a circular object that seemed to resonate in his hands and showed it to Nate while Sully could still be heard laughing in the background. _"That's my Chirugi. Lara had it._" His eyes widened as he realised how she may have found him. _"I also still have her credit card."_ Sully let out a huge cackle still laughing at the previous moment _"Well she's welcome to come around to my apartment any day of the week." _Nate rolled his eyes and sat back down examining the circular blade.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tomb Raider: - Unfinished Business.**

_This is my first story so please be fairly nice. I am sorry if there are any discrepancies within this story. Also to understand this better you may wish to watch Deus Obscura and Deus Manifestum (a fan film) on YouTube as this is based after those. Happy reading (hopefully)!_

_Disclaimer__- This is a fan fiction and is not intended for profit. The characters depicted in this story belong to their respective owners. Thank you._

**Chapter 4: Pain and Frustration.**

She was running out of energy and fast. Blood was dripping down her arm and she could barely breathe, her ribs feeling like they were caving in on her organs. Lara Croft stumbled down into an alley way holding onto the wall for support. Her right leg had a massive gash caused by the explosion and blood was sliding down her leg and into her boot.

"_Wow Lara you really get yourself into some great situations." _She leant against the wall and slid to the floor. Realising that she needed to cover up her wounds she tore off the bottom of her shirt and then ripped that into two pieces. She tied the smaller piece around her arm with no fuss but when she tried to tie the bigger piece around her leg she yelped in pain. Taking a deep breath she took the strap of her bag and bit down on it hard.

"_Just do it quickly"_ she thought to herself and with one swift tug she tied the shirt piece tightly around the wound. Her breathing became significantly quicker due to the pain. As she was getting used to the pain she remembered that her belongings were still in her room at the hotel and that included her trusty modified Browning BDM pistols. _"Ah, in the name of the Allfather." _She thought, planting her face into her hands_. _Rising to her feet she decided to see if she could get them back. _"Hmm…I should probably leave you here." _Looking around she found a little nook behind a dumpster that she could stash her bag in. Even though she was still in pain she made her way back towards the hotel.

She knew full well that she wouldn't be able to just walk in the front door so Lara headed towards the back. Looking up at the building the adventurer concluded that it would be better to climb the outside as far as she could in her current state. Taking another deep intake of air, she approached the wall and began to climb. Luckily for Lara the building was old so it had many nooks and crannies making it easier to climb.

As she reached the third floor she looked up and saw a lot of loose brick work. She wouldn't be able to climb any higher without something coming loose causing her to plummet to the ground. She would have to go inside. Lara headed for the nearest window but as she reached it she could hear voices on the other side.

"_How this building passed inspection is beyond me?"_

"_Quit whingeing we're getting paid for this aren't we?"_

"_That doesn't make me feel any safer."_

Lara was holding to the windowsill listening. With the little strength she had she pulled herself up high enough to catch a glimpse of the people inside. The two man inside were heavily armed with what appeared to be a variant of the Beretta AR70/90 assault rifle. It was clear they were part of a SWAT team.

"_My day just keeps getting better and better." _she whispered. As the adventurer heard the two SWAT members footsteps die out as they walked down the hall, Lara climbed through the window. Exhausted by the climb up Lara fell to her knees. Gathering her remaining strength and determination she crept to the door and opened it enough so she could look into the corridor. It was deserted. As lightly as she could she headed to the staircase at the other end. Judging by what the SWAT man had said Lara deduced that the explosion had sent shockwaves through the hotel causing it to become more unstable.

Reaching the floor below her room, she saw that the stairs leading further up had collapsed. Getting more frustrated by the minute, she headed around the corner only to dash into a doorway as voices and footsteps could be heard approaching. Lara's heart sunk as she was pulled into the room and pinned down which didn't do he aching body any good.

Looking up at the man pinning her down, she recognised his blue eyes. _"Bloody hell Angelo! Are you_ _trying to give me a heart attack?"_ she muttered angrily. Angelo released his grip and help Lara get to her feet.

"_Is that what I get for telling you about Marco Polo's book of wonder?" _Angelo laughed brushing back his long blonde hair and putting his glasses on his head to hold it in place. Lara was again holding her side. _"Why are you back here? You know if any else walks in I will have to arrest you right?"_ he was now pointing at his badge. Lara strode across the room and sat down on the bed to see how bruised her side was.

"_Wow" _said Angeloputting his head to the side. Lara glared at him causing him to turn around to avoid her wrath.

"_To answer your question, I'm here to get my things…"_ the footsteps were getting louder, _"and by the sounds of it I need you to distract them while I go out the window."_

Angelo sighed, _"The things I do for you. Oh you wanted to know where that guy you were looking for was staying."_ Lara rose from the bed, _"He's in an apartment"_ he thrusts a piece of paper at her, growing more desperate as they were running out of time. _"And those mercs weren't working for the L'oscurità Del Destino. They were working for some guy name Tollorov or something like that." _The voices were so close now that they may as well have been just outside the door. Angelo gestured for Lara to go and with a slight bow she left through the window and begun to climb again.

As Lara was trying to climb up to her floor her mind was reeling.

"_It wasn't L'oscurità Del Destino?" "Tollorov?" "Who the hell is Tollorov?"_

She had only just climbed through her window when the windowsill had broken off the plummeted to the floor below. Her leg was throbbing by this point and the rags she had covered the wounds with were now coated with her blood.

Lara surveyed her room, everything was everywhere. There was no way that this was caused by the explosion. Someone had gone through her belongings. She was now so frustrated that she kicked the leg of the bed. _"I am full of wondrous ideas today."_ She said rubbing her toe. The adventurer began to search for her faithful guns as well as a knife given to her by a friend who she had recently lost. No matter how much she looked she couldn't find either of them.

"_Bloody hell!"_ as soon as she shouted this she put her hand over her mouth, hating herself a little bit more. Rushed footsteps could be heard heading towards her and she rushed back to the window. _"I really love my life sometimes." _With no other choice she jumped out of the window, aiming for the skip below.

This was by far her worst idea she had had that day. A violent throbbing sensation coursed through her right hand side. Keeping an eye firmly on the window Lara managed to stifle her howl of pain. She spotted someone looking out of the window and, even if she wanted to, right now she couldn't move if she tried. But luckily for her the person looking out of the window was Angelo. He winked at her and turned back into the room. Even from where Lara was she could hear him yelling.

"_What the hell Carlo! You got me all excited for nothing! I thought I was going to see some action." _the man named Carlo could be heard apologizing over and over. Lara could now breathe a little easier, well she couldn't because of her ribs. Hauling herself out of the skip, she dragged her aching body back to the alley way she stored her bag.

With more questions than answers, Lara collected her bag from behind the dumpster and looked at the piece of paper Angelo had given her. _"Via Dei Banchi Vecchi. Let's see what you have to say for yourself."_ With a new goal ahead of her, Lara set off still holding her, now heavily bruised, side.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tomb Raider: - Unfinished Business.**

_This is my first story so please be fairly nice. I am sorry if there are any discrepancies within this story. Also to understand this better you may wish to watch Deus Obscura and Deus Manifestum (a fan film) on YouTube as this is based after those. Happy reading (hopefully)!_

_Disclaimer__- This is a fan fiction and is not intended for profit. The characters depicted in this story belong to their respective owners. Thank you._

**Chapter 5: Meeting Victor Sullivan.**

The sun was now setting unleashing a golden glow over the magnificent city of Rome. Knowing that Sully and Nate had nowhere to stay he offered them shelter for the night. Thankful for the gesture, Nate demanded that he paid for the extra sheets and items needed. Kurtis raised his eyebrow _"Seriously…I have Lara Crofts credit card. Let her pay, although you can come with me to get it all." _Nate noddedand followed Kurtis out the door.

Sully had decided to stay behind and "watch the apartment". What he really wanted to do however was have a nosey around. The apartment was only small so Sully and Nate would have to sleep on the sofas. "_I wonder if I can talk him into letting me sleep in the bed_" he thought noticing the king-size bed in the adjoining room. The more he looked around the more he wished he was back at the hotel. There was barely room to swing a cat. The day's events had left Sully tired and knowing that Nate and Kurtis wouldn't be back for a while; he decided to catch forty winks on the sofa.

Sully awoke to the sound of a bang outside the door. Staying as quiet as he could Sully went to the kitchen, grabbed a knife and listened carefully to the voices outside.

"_What the hell lady?!"_

"_I'm sorry I'm a little light headed."_

"_Lay off the drugs then."_

Sully heard the neighbours' door slam shut and the second voice speak again.

"_Lay off the…oh no I'm just clearly wounded but I'll ignore that and assume you're on drugs. Is he blind as well as an idiot?"_

Sully decided to take a peek around the door frame. He lent just far enough that he could see the front door. The handle began to squeak as it turned. His heart beating a little faster he returned back to his hidden position in the kitchen. The door slowly opened and closed again. The silence felt like it lasted for hours his heart was beating so hard that he could have sworn that the intruder would have heard it. The silence was finally broken when the intruder coughed.

"_I know your there Mr Sullivan. I saw Mr Drake and Kurtis a few streets away."_ She paused for a brief moment_ "That and I can see your shadow; you're holding what seems to be a knife. Hmm it's good to be cautious."_

This surprised Sully and feeling somewhat safer and curious he entered the living room. It was the girl from back at the hotel, heavily bleeding and clutching her side. He knew that she wasn't there to hurt him.

"_Jesus girl you look like crap." _Sully said matter-of-factly. She chuckles, which she quickly regrets.

"_Yeah well this is what you get when you only just avoid a grenade. Well most of it" _she finished with a smile.

Sully took her hand and guided her to the sofa _"Stay there sweetheart, I'll get a medipack."_ He went into the kitchen leaving her there, alone, in the living room. He returns a few minutes later with a medipack and bandages.

"_You just left someone who you don't even know, alone, in an apartment that's not even yours. And now you're going to stitch me up." _she was shocked by his kindness. _"What if I was some kind of vampire or something?"_

"_If you had wanted to kill me, I think you would have done that back at the hotel. Anyway what's your name toots?"_ Sully began to stich the wound on her arm. She was smiling again.

"_I'm thinking you already know that"_ Sully looked her in the eyes and nodded. He gestured towards her leg. She carefully ripped of the bottom of her trousers so he could tend to her leg wound.

"_So…Ms Croft…What brings you here?" _Sully asked, while he finished tying the bandage.

"_I was looking for Kurtis, among other things. An acquaintance of mine mentioned that he was working with Nathan Drake. He also still has my credit card."_ She added with bitterness.

Sully snickered _"Yeah he mentioned he had that. Who told you that Kurtis was with Nate?"_

She gave him a devilish smile _"I'd better not say Mr Sullivan. I've already been attacked by people I don't even know so I'd rather not send trouble her way. If you don't mind I think it would be easier to explain everything when the boys get back. It saves me having to explain things twice. I think my ribs might kill me if I talk that much" _Sully sees the bruising on her ribs and walks back into the kitchen.

"_Would you like a beer Ms Croft? I don't think Trent has wine." _He opened the freezer and took out a packet of peas.

"_After a day like today, I think beer would be better." _Lara laughed which was immediately followed by a stabbing pain. _"Oh I need to stop laughing."_

Sully came back into the living room with two beers in one hand and the peas in the other. He threw the peas to Lara, who tentatively put it on her sore ribs, and opened the beers. As he passed Lara her bottle he spotted that she was shivering but not because of the peas.

"_How much blood have you lost?" _he joked placing Kurtis's jacket, which was on the floor, over shoulders. Once again she laughed but this time didn't hurt as much, the peas were clearly doing their job. He noticed she was holding the jacket close to her.

"_I have a question." _Lara went to say something but Sully continued _"Where did you learn to do all those flips and stuff. It was very… elegantly done." _A smile spread across Lara's face as she remembered what her friend had said to her.

"_Wow, did not think she actually meant that part." _she said more to herself than Sully.

Before Sully could question what she had just said, raised voices could be heard outside the door. It seems that the next door neighbour had found someone else to shout at.

"_What are you doing stomping up the stairs at this time!"_ however he had chosen the wrong person to shout at.

"_Oh you are welcome to help us carry all this stuff if you really want. And what do you mean at this time? It's five o'clock in the evening! A guy your age is probably up till the crack of dawn." _Sully began to laugh. The front door swung open and boxes flew through the threshold. The man became more irate.

"Don't you shout at me boy! I can hold my own!" Sully and Lara were now in stitches and every so often Lara would grimace with pain. It was Nate that the neighbour had annoyed although both of them were annoying Kurtis.

"_For god sake Franco you don't have to start a fight with everyone! And you get inside."_ With a good push Nate was the next object to be thrown over the threshold and Kurtis slammed the door behind him as he entered. The neighbour could be heard cursing through the walls.

Kurtis was rolling his eyes at Nate as he got to his feet. Nate turned to face Sully and spotted Lara sat on the sofa. _"Jesus Sully could you not resist?" _With her body still aching Lara got to her feet and held out her hand for Nate.

"_I'm Lara Croft not a two dollar crack head prostitute as the neighbour may think." _Nate was taken aback, by how down to earth and to the point she was. He shook her hand. After Nate had let her hand go she moved it over to Kurtis holding it out flat. He was more surprised to see her there than Nate was. Lara clicked her other hand in front of Kurtis's face snapping him back into reality. He handed over her credit card with a sigh and a smile on his face but a knot in his heart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tomb Raider: - Unfinished Business.**

_This is my first story so please be fairly nice. I am sorry if there are any discrepancies within this story. Also to understand this better you may wish to watch Deus Obscura and Deus Manifestum (a fan film) on YouTube as this is based after those. Happy reading (hopefully)!_

_Disclaimer__- This is a fan fiction and is not intended for profit. The characters depicted in this story belong to their respective owners. Thank you._

**Chapter 6: Questions and Answers.**

They looked each other in the eyes trying to figure out what the other one was thinking. Lara's body was still in pain but not nearly as much as before. It was clear to her that Sully know what he was doing.

"_To what do I owe the pleasure?" _Kurtis said playfully, breaking the silence, _"Other than you getting your credit card back."_ Lara raised an eyebrow at him and went to sit back down. Nate followed suit and sat opposite her. Kurtis began to move the bags out of the way as Nate posed the question that had been on his mind since that morning.

"_So ,Ms Croft…why were you pretending to be me?"_ He had not once taken his eyes off of her. Nether had Sully, but his eyes were firmly fixed on her "assets". Lara smiled knowing full well that that would be where Nathan Drake would start his investigation.

"_It'll be easier if I start at the beginning. And please call me Lara, Mr Drake." _She paused to cough holding one hand over her mouth and the other on her ribs. _"A few months after Kurtis paid me a visit, I was contacted by an American journalist or foreign correspondent, I can't remember which she said she was, either way she was nice."_ Sully chuckled realising who Lara was referring to.

"_Earlier tonight, after I had asked you about your flips and stuff," _Nate rolled his eyes._ "You said I didn't think she meant that part. You were talking about Elena Fisher weren't you?" _Lara was taken aback as she didn't think any of them would realise who she was referring to. Kurtis had now finished moving the bags and took a seat next to Nate, handing him a beer and proceeded to open his own.

"_Yeah I was."_ Lara said with impressed look upon her face. _"Anyway I inquired her why she asked me to look for Marco Polo's lost journal. She was quite honest with me and I respect her for that. She said it was because her friend", _Lara looked Nate straight in his auburn eyes, _"was too busy hanging out with some Kurtis Trent guy. I should clarify Mr Drake she said that quite bitterly." _A smile stretched across her battle worn but still beautiful face. _"I gave her my word that I would find the book and give her the story. I've already accomplished half of that."_

Sully chuckled to himself, drawing Nate's attention his way. _"Stop it Sully, I know what you're thinking. Elena's never going to let me forget this."_ Sully responded by shaking his head.

"_I wasn't thinking that. I was thinking that Lara really is a better you than you are."_ The all too familiar cheeky grin appeared upon Sully's face. Kurtis began to laugh punching Nate in the arm.

Nate turned back to Lara. _"That doesn't answer my question though…Lara." _She stared at him with disbelief for a moment before rolling her eyes and continuing.

"_I thought I would kill two birds with one stone, find him", _she jerked her finger towards Kurtis, _"and find this"_. Her ribs felt significantly better than earlier. They allowed her to bend to her bag with relatively no pain. Lara dragged the beige shoulder bag onto her lap and pulled out a tattered, weather worn book. Nate stared at it for what felt like hours, his mind solely fixed on what secrets it may hold within its torn and beaten pages.

"_Like normal, I wasn't the only one looking for it. I kept encountering L'oscurità Del Destino." _Before she could continue her story, she was cut off by Kurtis unleashing a loud yet deep laugh. Lara did not appreciate being interrupted in such a manner.

"_Was is it with you and getting into fights with powerful organisations? Seriously…you started a fight with L'oscurità Del Destino!"_ He laughed even more as Lara sighed loudly and rubbed her eyes.

"_That's the thing. They weren't looking for the journal out of a need to learn more about history."_ She placed the book back into her bag and replaced that on the floor._ "They were hired by someone else." _She saw that they had become more enthralled by her story as she went on,_ "I have a friend on the force, Angelo, who helped me locate the gang after they stole the book from me. He was also the one who told me about this place and who the gang was hired by." _The boys were listening intently, not taking their eyes off of Lara, although it may have been for another reason in Sully's case. _"They were hired by a man named Tollorov."_

As she finished her story, Lara leant back in her seat whilst Nate and Kurtis exchanged looks. Kurtis looked rather amused while Nate looked slightly confused.

"_Isn't he a friend of yours Trent?"_ as soon as Nate had said this Lara begun to share his look of confusion although it was mixed with exasperation.

"_Yeah, you met him in Copre" _he answered, _"If he wants that diary, or whatever, he probably has a good reason behind it. He knew my dad. You should let him take a look at it Lara."_

Her lips thinned and her eyebrows rose. _"Excuse me?"_ she asked through gritted teeth. Nate and Sully traded worried looks as they could sense the building tension. Apparently Kurtis could not sense the tension as he continued.

"_He's quite flirtatious so it's probably best if I give it to him; you're quite likely to knock him out." _As Kurtis said this, Nate had nudged Kurtis in his side in an attempt to get him to stop talking but to no avail.

Lara's head was now slightly tilted to the side. _"Let…me get…this straight"_ Her voice stern and annoyed, "You want me to give Marco Polo's journal to a guy that I don't even know let alone trust." Kurtis's brow furrowed and his voice rose as he spoke.

"_What about me, huh? You barely know me but that didn't stop you spending the night with me! _Lara was now furious and standing feet from Kurtis.

"_Do you want a drink Nate?" _asked Sully nodding towards the kitchen. Nate quickly got to his feet and followed Sully to the kitchen leaving Lara and Kurtis to argue in the living room.

"_For years you let me think you were dead! Don't you think I've lost enough friends in my life!? _She was shaking as tears fell down her cheeks. Kurtis also got to his feet.

"_So I was just a way to deal with your grief! A way to deal with a…a clone of yourself who murdered Alistair Fletcher in cold blood. I read the papers Lara! His death was on your hands!"_ as soon as he said this he immediately regretted it. _"Lara I'm…"_

She couldn't believe he had said that. The tears were now falling faster down her face, her anger still building. Kurtis went to grab her but she shrugged him off and punched him square in the jaw causing him to fall onto, and smash, his coffee table. At the sound of breaking wood Nate and Sully came rushing back into the living room. Taking one last look at Kurtis laid on the floor holding his jaw, Lara marched to the door, pulling it open. She stopped in the doorway before turning to Sully.

"_Thank you for helping me Mr Sullivan."_ With a courteous nod she left the apartment, hearing Kurtis shout her name as she went.

As he got to his feet Kurtis's eyes were firmly locked on the front door, blood dripping from his lip. It felt like, to all present, hours had passed in silence when in fact it was only minutes.

"_I know I don't know her but that was uncalled for."_ Kurtis lowered his head and whispered _"I know." _He wiped the blood off of his chin and walked solemnly to his room closing the door behind him. Nate sighed and turned to face Sully who had sat back down and was smiling. A look of bewilderment spread across Nate's face.

"_Clearly that night meant more to both of them than they want to let on."_ Sully lit a cigar and leant back on the sofa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tomb Raider: - Unfinished Business.**

_This is my first story so please be fairly nice. I am sorry if there are any discrepancies within this story. Also to understand this better you may wish to watch Deus Obscura and Deus Manifestum (a fan film) on YouTube as this is based after those. Happy reading (hopefully)!_

_Disclaimer__- This is a fan fiction and is not intended for profit. The characters depicted in this story belong to their respective owners. Thank you._

**Chapter 7: This Day Keeps Getting Worse.**

Lara had begun to wonder the streets of Rome aimlessly with Kurtis's words repeating in her mind, her tears still flowing. It must have been a good ten minutes or so before she realised she didn't really have anywhere to go. Her legs had started to grow tired after her long eventful day in the magnificent Italian city. Seeing a fountain ahead she sat on the edge and rubbed the remaining tears from her eyes.

"_I never thought that I would ever see a girl like you cry." _Preparing herself for another fight Lara looked up at the man stood in front of her and with a sigh of relief saw it was Angelo. With another sigh she looked back down at her feet. Realising that something was wrong Angelo grabbed Lara by her arms, pulled her to her feet and put his hand under her chin pulling her face up so he could look into her deep brown eyes. He could see now that something had shaken her to her core.

"_C'mon you can stay at mine tonight." _Angelo still had a hold of Lara's arm as he led her away from the fountain and down a well-lit, open street opposite the fountain. Lara's mind had calmed down somewhat with the arrival of Angelo but that did not make her feel at ease. With some strange sense of foreboding Lara clutched her bag and pulled it slightly closer to her.

"_So…did you go to the apartment then?"_ asked Angelo taking a quick glace over to Lara. It was clear that she wasn't listening or just didn't want to talk. _"Hmm…I take it something happened then"._ Lara occasionally looked around to take in the sight of Rome at night.

After a while she decided to respond to Angelo _"I didn't get the answers I was after if that's what you're asking." _she still didn't look Angelo in the eyes. Her eyes were still filled with tears but they no longer fell down her beautiful face.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, every so often Angelo kept looking over his shoulder. Lara pretended that she didn't notice this but she had and it did not make her feel any safer.

Lara was taken aback when she saw Angelo's apartment. It was very spacious and was rather modern. The living room had a massive TV hung on the wall; the sofa was big, plush and a cream colour. It seemed that everything had its place. Lara had expected it to be rather messy with clothes and unwashed cutlery dotted around but there was nothing in sight.

He turned, saw the look on her face and giggled as he lay on the sofa, kicking off his boots. _"I know! It's tidy right."_ He laughed with a smile on his face _"I can't stand it when it gets too messy. Ah speaking of mess, you look like crap so…"_ he saw the look on her face_ "Don't punch me! Feel free to take a shower. I'll stay out here I promise." _He winked at her. Lara looked down at herself and chuckled for the first time since her conversation with Sully and Nate about Elena Fisher.

"_Thank you Angelo. You've really helped me today." _He nodded at her and switched on the TV turning it to a film channel. Lara headed down the hallway and in to the bathroom. It was a pristine white. Everything looked brand new, it was that clean.

She put her bag in the corner of the room, to prevent it getting wet and lent over the sink looking into the mirror above. She was tired and you could see that on her face. Lara sighed once more and opened the door slightly as she was getting undressed _"Angelo? Do you have any clothes you don't want that I could have please? Mine are a bit tattered."_ She could hear the sound of an action scene coming from the TV and Angelo walking down the hallway.

"_Here. The shirt is too small for me and the pants I don't wear anymore so feel free to do what you want with them. They might be a bit big for you. Oh there is a needle and thread in the cabinet if you want to change the trousers because knowing you, you'll want shorts."_ He passed them through the door "accidently" knocking it causing it to open a little further. Lara, however, was too fast him and grabbed the door before it opened too far. She put these next to her bag and got into the immaculate shower.

The water felt like it was washing away all of her worries and all of her pain, physical and emotional. The waterfall of hot water slid down her skin taking all the unease she had felt and disposing it in the drain. Lara felt like she could stay in there for hours but, since it wasn't her apartment, thought it would best she got out when she was sufficiently clean.

Lara grabbed a fluffy, cream towel off of the rack and wrapped it around her. Taking a look at the trousers she realised Angelo was right, they were too big for her. Even if she had tucked them into her boots they would still be too baggy. Taking some scissors and the needle and thread from the cabinet she sat on the floor and began to personalise the pants.

Five minutes later pieces of scrap fabric was scattered across the floor._ "Judging by the tidiness of the bathroom I'm going to go ahead and assume he might kill me if I don't tidy up after myself. Not that I would leave it a mess." _She picked up all the pieces she could find and put them in the bin beneath the sink.

Now that she was dry she put on her newly fashioned, Angelo was once again right, shorts and tucked the black tank top into the khaki shorts placing her belt through the loop holes on the pants. She looked at herself in the mirror. Lara felt, and looked, like she had more energy. Feeling revitalised she grabbed her bag and headed back into the living room and saw the movie still playing but no Angelo.

"_Why am I not surprised that you're watching Blade Trinity? Hmm mind you…"_ a cheeky grin appeared on her face. She was interrupted by Angelo grabbing her arm once more and dragging her to the window. He looked like he had seen a ghost. Lara's sense of uneasiness had returned swiftly.

"_You need to get out of here! I've done something so stupid. I hope someday you can…"_ he was cut off by the sound of a slamming door and the arrival of another man. His black hair was covered by Stetson hat, his grey coat reaching the back of his lower legs.

"_Tut tut tut…Angelo we had a deal. You give me Croft and I let you go with no repercussions."_ Both Lara and Angelo's jaws dropped. She couldn't believe he had even thought of selling her out. Angelo went to grab Lara's arm in an attempt to give her an apology, she instinctively moved away.

"_Aww it seems Lady Croft doesn't trust you anymore Angelo…and who can blame her. Now Lady Croft you can either hand over Marco Polo's journal or my friends"_ more people appeared from the room Tollorov hand entered from, _"can apply some pressure."_ A vicious smile spread over his face as he nodded at his mercs. They strode over to Lara and Angelo. One pulled Lara one way, holding her tightly in his grip as his companion pointed his gun at her face and another forced Angelo to his knees, aiming his gun squarely at the back of Angelo's head.

Lara was facing the floor, eyes closed tight.

"_I see you don't feel like co-operating. Do it."_ A deafening scream echoed around her. The merc holding Angelo had shot him in the knee. Lara's eyes were still closed and a knot in her stomach had contracted. She could hear him whimpering a few feet away.

"_I'll ask you again…hand over the journal or our friend Angelo…won't…be able…to walk." _Angelo's breathing was rapid as Lara remained silent. _"Hmm…ok. Again."_

"_WAIT!"_ Lara couldn't bear the thought of another friend dying because of her lifestyle choice. She shook free and pulled the journal out of her bag and threw it at Tollorov's face. Her tears were again flowing. Tollorov held the journal in his hands as if he was holding the Holy Grail. His eyes were wide and his palms sweaty and shaking.

"_Well we must be going now Angelo. I hope you get that raise you were gunning for."_ Once again Tollorov nodded at his mercs to follow him. As Lara started to go over to Angelo, the merc that had had hold of her grabbed her once again and pushed her towards the door.

Tollorov turned to face her _"You didn't think I wouldn't let you see the fruits of your labour. You are coming with us."_ The merc followed Tollorov out of the room whilst wrestling with an aggressive Lara. The events of the day had left her physically weak even though the shower she had had made her feel so much better.

As she was being dragged down the stairs in the corridor she realised that one merc was missing. The knot in her stomach grew tighter. She fought with every fibre she had against the merc holding her. Eventually she broke free and sprinted back to the apartment only to be halted by the sound of a singular gunshot. She was too late. The merc who had hold of her appeared behind her and, with one quick move, knocked her clean out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tomb Raider: - Unfinished Business.**

_This is my first story so please be fairly nice. I am sorry if there are any discrepancies within this story. Also to understand this better you may wish to watch Deus Obscura and Deus Manifestum (a fan film) on YouTube as this is based after those. Happy reading (hopefully)! I would greatly appreciate any advice that you may have to give me._

_Disclaimer__- This is a fan fiction and is not intended for profit. The characters depicted in this story belong to their respective owners. Thank you._

**Chapter 8: Assistance Required.**

Rome was now bathed in the glittering silver moonlight. Everything was still. The silence occasionally punctured by the odd drunken shout. Since his argument with Lara, Kurtis had not left his room. He lay in his bed, facing the ceiling, wishing he could turn back time. His mind dwelling on what he had said and he hated himself for it. Even from his room he could hear Sully snoring in the living room and Nate tossing and turning. _"I need new sofas_" he thought, listening to the ongoing creaking of the worn sofas.

Nate couldn't sleep knowing he had come so close to Marco Polo's journal and that he never had the chance to read it. A part of him wanted to punch Kurtis for his part in the argument with Lara. She didn't know Nate so he highly doubted that she would ever ask him for help if she needed it.

Feeling tired and fed up Nate turned over vigorously knocking a bottle off of the coffee table causing it to roll under the sofa Sully was fast asleep upon. The clattering of the rolling bottle made Sully stir. Nate froze staring at Sully praying that he didn't wake up. _"If he wakes up I'm dead."_ Thought Nate remembering the last time he woke up Sully without a good reason. That time the tired, grouchy Sully kept snapping at Nate which infuriated him.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, Nate slid off the sofa and stretched his arm under Sully's sofa and began to feel for the bottle.

"_Are you looking for artefacts underneath my sofa Nate? You'll only find pennies and possibly the odd sweet." _Kurtis was stood in his bedroom doorway, arms folded and an eyebrow raised. Once again Sully stirred as Nate reached further feeling something soft.

He pulled out his arm in disgust not knowing what he felt. _"I knocked a bottle off the table and when I went to reach for it I felt something else"_ whispered Nate gesturing to the sofa. Kurtis shrugged his shoulders. Clearly he didn't really care for things to be spotlessly tidy.

With a sigh Nate moved out of the way and nodded indicating for Kurtis to feel for the item. Getting to his knees, Kurtis reached under the aged sofa feeling around for this soft object.

"_Okay I feel nothing but carpet"_ stated Trent slightly annoyed. But as he continued to feel around he found the suspicious item. His brow furrowed as he pulled it out from underneath.

It was a book, a tattered, weather beaten book. In fact it was the same tattered, weather beaten book that Lara had shown them. Realising this Kurtis and Nate exchanged excited yet confused looks.

As Kurtis got to his feet to sit on the sofa, Nate slapped Sully's legs off of his sofa causing him to jolt awake. Sully wasn't exactly pleased.

"_What did you wake me up for?! I was having a lovely dream about…"_ he trailed off seeing the familiar book in Kurtis's hand.

"_May I?"_ Nate asked holding out his hand. Kurtis was happy to hand over the book. As he held it, it just reminded him of how much of a jerk he had been to Lara.

Nate eagerly flicked through its pages, stopping occasionally to read something that had caught his eye. Whilst Nate read the journal, Sully rubbed the sleep from his eyes and Kurtis went to put the kettle on.

"_So kid…what treasures was Marco Polo hiding?" _asked Sully, taking a cup of coffee from Kurtis as he returned from the kitchen. Nate's smile had grown wider the more he had read on.

"_Kublai Khan." _Nate looked up and saw their confused faces. "_The Disc of Malevolence. It says here that it would grant the wielder…" _he was cut off.

"_The power to command an army of almighty demons" _Kurtis had finished off his sentence with his head in his hands. Now it was his turn to explain further. _"It's a Veritatis thing. If I'm right whilst Polo was on Kublai Khan's Privy Council he found an enchanted disc. As he and what remained of his crew, most had died retrieving the disc, were returning to China one of the crewmen was drawn to the disc. When he had touched it he couldn't let go. The power overwhelmed him and his heart packed in." _

Nate and Sully were listening intently. Kurtis continued _"No one knows how Marco Polo got back to China but he certainly didn't have the disc with him."_

As he finished his story Sully had finished his coffee and was sat back on the sofa whilst Nate hadn't even touched his. Silence followed as Nate began to flick though the journal again hoping to find any clue to the disc's location, Sully washed up his and Kurtis's coffee cups. Kurtis was, once again in his own world, praying that Lara was alright after getting herself into another life threatening situation.

Nate suddenly stopped flicking through the pages of the worn journal after stumbling on something odd.

"_What is it Nate?"_ questioned Sully as he sat back down. Kurtis re-joined the reality as Nate but the book on the table for all to see. There was a sticky note stuck to a picture of a map. The writing on the note didn't match the writing of Marco Polo.

Kurtis recognised the writing on the note _"Wait that Lara's handwriting. Go here, I may need help." _They all exchanged confused and worried looks. Kurtis began to panic _"She wanted us to find this. We need to help her! Jesus Lara!"_ he began to pace the room with worry, his heart beating frantically.

Sully was tidying up as Nate was examining the pages closely_ "This looks like Polo went to an island just off the coast of China, a small island that Polo called Cascata. The disc has to be there."_

As soon as Nate finished Kurtis flew off the handle. _"The disc? What about Lara?! I won't leave her again." _

Nate got to his feet and put his hands on Kurtis's shoulders and calmly said _"She will most likely be going there herself." _This seemed to calm Kurtis somewhat. He regained his composure. _"We need to hurry. Get what you need, Sully and I will find a plane to…commandeer." _

Kurtis turned to go back into his bedroom while Nate and Sully grabbed their things and headed for the door. They waited in the reception but they didn't have to wait long as Kurtis soon appeared beside them with a small bag. _"Let's get going then. She needs me…us."_

As they left the building Sully leaned over to Kurtis and whispered with a smile _"Tell her."_ This took Kurtis be surprise and he stopped dead in his tracks, his mind wrestling with itself.

Did he or didn't he. Kurtis just couldn't make up his mind. His mind was fighting with his heart. Did he love her or not?

"_C'mon man, hurry up!" _Nate shouted causing Kurtis to run.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tomb Raider: - Unfinished Business.**

_This is my first story so please be fairly nice. I am sorry if there are any discrepancies within this story. Also to understand this better you may wish to watch Deus Obscura and Deus Manifestum (a fan film) on YouTube as this is based after those. Happy reading! (Hopefully) I would greatly appreciate any advice that you may have to give me._

_Disclaimer__- This is a fan fiction and is not intended for profit. The characters depicted in this story belong to their respective owners. Thank you._

**Chapter 8: Sully's plan.**

The boys called a taxi and headed towards the airport. With it still being in the early hours of the morning the roads were devoid of any vehicles. They were silent during the entire car ride. Sully was sat in the front staring out of the window wishing he was still asleep on the sofa. Nate was sat in the back, thoroughly reading the journal making sure he hadn't missed anything important, whilst Kurtis had his eyes closed trying to decipher his feelings. They were at the airport within minutes.

"_So does it say where about in China we should fly to?"_ asked Kurtis eagerly as they entered the airport. A few people were around but not nearly as many as there would be in the day. A child lay on his mother's lap fast asleep clutching a stuffed teddy of Donatello from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. His mother looked tired and angry. A few other people were scattered around at various shops and restaurants.

"_Our best bet is to go to Hong Kong and get a boat to take us out to the island. That's if we can find someone who is willing to take us. Wait a minute," _Nate stopped causing Sully and Kurtis to stop and turn. _"I don't exactly have the money on me to get three tickets to China, unless one of you happens to have about eight hundred euros hidden on you."_

They traded looks of panic realising that none of them had enough money. But then an idea came to Sully and a devilish smile spread across his experienced face. Nate's eyes thinned _"What? What are you thinking Sully?"_ Sully said nothing but led them to the nearest bathroom so they could talk in private.

Nate knew that Sully had concocted a plan of some kind. He also knew that Sully's plan was quite likely to go wrong in some way, shape or form.

"_You're a new found celeb in Italy now Nate. Maybe we can swing a free flight for taking down L'oscurità Del Destino. Kurtis and I can be like your entourage or something."_ Nate had a look of disbelief on his face. Kurtis however thought that, if pulled off just right, it might just work.

It took Sully and Kurtis a few minutes to convince Nate to go along with the plan but eventually he caved in and agreed. They found an area that was both wide and in plain view of quite a lot of people and began phase one of Sully's plan.

The airport was beginning to become busier as people arrived for their early flights. Nate took a deep breath and began.

"_Are you serious?! What do you mean my flight has been cancelled? I am Nathan Drake! I stopped L'oscurità Del Destino! Why am I not on a plane to China?!"_ Nate felt horrible as he acted this out like a spoilt brat; so many people were looking his way. But now it was Kurtis's turn.

"_But sir I can't help it if a flight has been cancelled."_ He said in the most intimidated voice he could do. _"It was probably something to do with the weather. If you give me another chance sir, I need the money."_ Kurtis began to quiver and managed to bring tears to his eyes.

With all of the commotion a manager had arrived to try "settle down" Nate. It was time for phase two and Sully's time to turn on his legendary charm. He felt a little better noticing that the manger was a woman; he would find this much easier.

"_Am I safe in assuming you are the manager?"_ asked Sully in his most suave yet condescending voice. The manager nodded but before she could speak Sully continued. _"Mr Drake has recently done the magnificent city of Rome a huge favour in helping apprehend L'oscurità Del Destino. Now it is urgent that he get to Hong Kong."_

The manager looked dumbstruck whilst Nate and Kurtis were still playing their roles in the background. Nate had begun to pace still complaining to Kurtis who was sat on a chair with his head in his hands whimpering.

"_Do you see the young man sat down? Well that is Mr Drake's cousin and he…well he has not had the best life."_ Sully put his arm around the manager trying to appeal to her sensitive side. _"That young man, his mother abandoned him when he was only a baby and he grew up on the streets. That is until Mr Drake found him and took him in. With the way Mr Drake is reacting, if he doesn't get on the next flight to Hong Kong he may just fire the poor sod. And then the young fellow would have nothing but the clothes on his back."_

The manager gasped putting her hands over her mouth. Sully had to suppress a smile of delight realising he may have gotten what they had wanted. The manager walked over to Nate and nervously cleared her throat.

Nate Turned sharply and looked her straight in the eyes with the meanest look he could muster. _"What?"_

"_M…M…Mr Drake,"_ she stuttered "_I would like to commend you for the arrest of that god awful and also to apologise for the delay to your schedule. We will get you, your cousin and your assistant on the next flight free of charge. If you would please follow me Mr Drake." _She gave him a little courteous bow and led them towards a private area where they could wait for their flight.

After she had left them in the secluded room Nate's jaw dropped. _"Did that really work?" _ He whispered to the other two who were sat down enjoying the complimentary snacks feeling good about themselves.

They waited for about ten to fifteen minutes before the manager returned with three plane tickets in hand. _"Mr Drake your plane takes off in twenty minutes at port D. You and your companions are in first class so you can have the relaxed time that you quite rightly deserve." _She gave Kurtis a small smile. He realised that she had clearly taken a liking to him thanks to Sully's supreme charming skills.

"_Very good." _Nate said with a cold tone walking past her closely followed be Sully. Kurtis returned a smile to her and quietly said thank you. The manager began to take them to port D with a little spring in her step.

As they were heading to port D Kurtis began to feel uneasy, as if someone was watching them. He started to look over his shoulder frequently scanning the crowds of people. The more he looked the more he noticed one particular person. A man clad in what appeared to be a brown trench coat, khaki trousers and black military boots seemed to be constantly near them.

Kurtis sped up to reach Sully. _"We're being followed." _Sully's relaxed face quickly changed to one of determination.

"_Sweetheart"_ he said tapping the manager on the shoulder. _"You have been very helpful and kind but we really are in a hurry. Could you possibly convince the pilot to take off any earlier? It would really help" _Sully had really turned on the charm as Kurtis slyly let Nate know what was going on.

They had arrived at port D and Kurtis could no longer see any sign of their stalker _"I'll see what I can do for you." _She winked at Kurtis as she left them to board the plane. Kurtis spotted the mysterious man searching for them at the other end of the room and pushed Nate and sully aboard.

As they sat in their roomy seats in first class the flight attendant shut the door allowing the boy's a sigh of relief. They made themselves comfortable as the pilot spoke over the tannoy informing them that they were about to take off. The manager had evidently come through for the trio.

It didn't take long for Sully to fall back asleep as the plane flew through the clouds. Nate eventually drifted of whilst re-reading the journal. Kurtis however could not sleep. His mind had once again begun to dwell on Lara. He tried to push all thoughts about her aside and get some sleep but they just kept coming back. After what seemed to be hours Kurtis slipped into an uneasy sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tomb Raider: - Unfinished Business.**

_This is my first story so please be fairly nice. I am sorry if there are any discrepancies within this story. Also to understand this better you may wish to watch Deus Obscura and Deus Manifestum (a fan film) on YouTube as this is based after those. Happy reading! (Hopefully) I would greatly appreciate any advice that you may have to give me._

_Disclaimer__- This is a fan fiction and is not intended for profit. The characters depicted in this story belong to their respective owners. Thank you._

**Chapter 10: Dreams and Curses.**

The trio were awoken by the sound of the pilot announcing over the tannoy that the plane would soon be landing in Hong Kong. Sully stretched his arms before reaching for a drink from the table next to him. Nate began to make sure he had everything he needed with him and that the journal was somewhere safe. Kurtis had been awake for a while, his eyes heavy. When he had managed to fall asleep he soon woke back up, his heart racing.

They felt relieved when they did land in China knowing that they had escaped whoever was following them. It was three o'clock in the afternoon and the sun was basking Hong Kong in a warm glow.

As Sully, Nate and Kurtis left the airport they decided to head straight to the docks hoping to find someone who would take them to the Cascata Island. The streets were filled with people rushing around going in and out of shops. In a courtyard there were magicians and acrobats performing as little children giggled and jumped around clearly enjoying the show.

Nate turned to look at Kurtis and saw him rubbing his eyes. _"Are you alright? You look like hell." _He asked putting his hand on Kurtis's shoulder as if to shake him awake.

"_Honestly…no. I didn't sleep well. I kept having the same dream over and over."_ At this point Nate and Kurtis slowed down a little letting Sully go slightly further ahead. He was merrily looking around taking in his surroundings.

"_I was in a corridor, a long stone corridor. I could see the shadow of a figure on the floor at the other end but as I travelled further down people, dressed in black, emerged from the shadows and attacked me. The closer I got to the person on the floor more people attacked me and the brighter the light above the figure got." _Kurtis began to fidget and found it harder to continue.

Sully had realised that Kurtis and Nate were lagging behind and waited for them noticing that something was wrong. _"What's up?" _with Sully playfully punching Kurtis on the arm he found the strength to continue as they walked on.

"_The trail of blood on the floor started at a few drops but turned into small puddles. As I got closer I could see…" _he stopped, his voice breaking. Nate put his hand on his shoulder again. _"It was…it was Lara. She had a knife through her chest and blood was pouring from the wound. I tried so hard to get to her but when I had fought off everyone else and I was in front of her, she reached for me. As I reached for her the floor crumbled and I fell. As I was falling I could hear her say that I failed her."_

Kurtis's voice completely broke and tears had filled his eyes. Neither Sully nor Nate knew what to say to him. _"We will find her Kurtis." _Said Nate as Sully gently nudged Kurtis. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

The docks were just as busy as the city centre. People were buying various fishing supplies or the fish themselves. The trio walked down the dock looking for someone with a relatively small boat. They reached the end and heard two men shouting at each other.

"_Feng you scare everyone off with your spooky stories of that damn island. We will never get enough money to open our own store." _The man was irate, throwing his arms around but it was clear that he wasn't even getting through to the man named Feng.

"_People have a right to know that island has a curse on it. Every ship that has gone near that island has ended up washed up on its shore." _The first man had had enough. With a heavy sigh he barged passed Sully causing him to fall over. Feng walked over to the trio.

"_Sorry about him" _said Feng helping Sully to his feet _"He doesn't understand. Anyway what can I do for you fine gentlemen? You have been stood there a while." _Feng was more observant than they had thought. This took them by surprise. _"Well then."_

Nate thought he might as well be honest with him, well not totally honest. _"We want to get to an island called Cascata."_ He looked at Kurtis _"We're looking for a friend. Could you take us there on your boat?"_ Nate thought that, with the right incentive, Feng may take them but Sully didn't trust Feng's boat to take them there in one piece.

The paint was a dark, murky blue and was peeling from the wood beneath. It was small, yes, but would it fit all of them in it? It looked like it hadn't been washed since the nineteen twenties.

Feng's eyes widened with shock. He marched forward and stood inches from Nate. _"Bad people have gone to that island. They are going to unleash evil…I can feel it. What do you want there?" _ He never blinked once and that unsettled Nate.

"_Our…friend has gone there to stop the bad people and we want to help her." _ Feng turned his attention to Kurtis and stood contemplating for a moment. He ran his hand through his hair and looked at his boat. _"Are you gonna help us or not?"_ asked Kurtis impatiently.

"_Hmm…yes. IF you pay me? Let's say…enough to get myself a new boat." _Sully's jaw dropped but before he had the time to negotiate Kurtis shook Feng's hand and began to get on the boat. Nate turned and looked at Sully, who was even more flabbergasted, shrugged his shoulders and followed Kurtis onto the rickety boat.

They set off along the calm south China seas. The Sun was now beginning to ease its way along the sky emitting an orange glow. Sully really did not trust Feng's boat. He held tightly to his seat praying that the worn boat wouldn't sink with the slightest wave. The entire ride to Cascata, Feng was constantly talking about how the island was cursed blissfully unaware that not one of the boys was listening to him.

It wasn't long before the island was in front of them; however Feng refused to sail all the way to the beach. Now Sully really hated the man as they had to swim the short distance to the shore. _"That superstitious git." _Sully grumbled as he rung out the water from his shirt. Kurtis didn't care that he was soaked as he began to survey the area.

"_So what are we looking for here Nate? Some random temple in the middle of the forest or…" _ Kurtis was cut off by Nate whilst Sully was looking back at the sea still moaning about the boat.

"_We are looking for two waterfalls next to each other."_

"_You realise that cascata means waterfall in Italian."_

"_If you let me finish Kurtis, the waterfalls that we're searching for have a small island in the middle of a lake that lies at the bottom."_

"_Oh…because that makes it easier." _Kurtis was beginning to become more irritated as they wasted time. Nate was, surprisingly, keeping his calm.

"_Judging by the drawing in the journal there's a cherry blossom tree and a lantern on the little island. There also looks to be a path that leads there."_

With Nate remaining calm the entire conversation Kurtis realised he had snapped at him. _"Sorry Nate I…just want to find her." _Nate gave Kurtis a small smile as he led the way into the forest.

The forest was dense and humid. Flies began to buzz around their heads as Nate looked for the small path leading to the waterfalls. Animals could be heard rustling in the bushes and the trees. As a precaution Kurtis pulled out his faithful Doran X handgun and Sully unsheathed his own. They walked for what felt like hours and as the sun set Nate gathered a torch he had packed in his bag and turned it on alighting the ground in front of them.

Nate located the path they were looking for but they were not alone. Lights could be seen and cheerful voices could be heard. The trio decided to hide in the bushes as they stole a glance at what appeared to be a camp.

The people in the camp wore the same attire as the mercs who attacked Lara at the hotel. They concluded that the merc were there for the same thing the boys were…Lara.

The commotion grew louder as a crowd formed in front of the fire at the centre of the camp. They were cheering and drinking. From a nearby tent a man in a grey coat emerged dragging someone else.

"_Lara!" _Sully and Nate had to drag Kurtis back as he almost gave away their position. The man in the grey coat sat her in front of the fire. As the light lit her face they trio could see blood dripping from her lip and her eyebrow. But then the man stood in the light and Kurtis could not believe his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Tomb Raider: - Unfinished Business.**

_This is my first story so please be fairly nice. I am sorry if there are any discrepancies within this story. Also to understand this better you may wish to watch Deus Obscura and Deus Manifestum (a fan film) on YouTube as this is based after those. Happy reading! (Hopefully) I would greatly appreciate any advice that you may have to give me. (The Chinese in this chapter is spelt how you would say it)_

_Disclaimer__- This is a fan fiction and is not intended for profit. The characters depicted in this story belong to their respective owners. Thank you._

**Chapter 11: Embers in the Sky.**

Kurtis knelt there frozen to the spot. He could not believe the man he once called friend was searching for an incredibly dangerous artefact. Kurtis's breathing had quickened. Had his friend succumbed to the lure of power or was he trying to uncover something else?

"_Erm isn't that Tollorov?" _Nate asked as he lent closer to Kurtis. Still in shock at the sight of a heavily wounded Lara, and the possibility that she was right all along about Tollorov, he didn't respond but continued to look forward.

Sully pulled both Nate and Kurtis away so they could talk more comfortably.

"_Ok we need to come up with a plan to get her out of there. Has anyone got any bright ideas?" _they stood for a moment thinking over possible plans of action but were interrupted by the sounds shouting and gunfire. Fearing for Lara's life the trio rushed backed towards the camp. In the very brief time they had met Lara Sully and Nate had grown quite fond of her and not just because of her looks.

The tents were now on fire, the supports beginning to crumble in the heat. Bodies littered the ground of both the L'oscurità Del Destino. The trio ran into the open and began to search for Lara. As Kurtis searched more and more bodies he became more and more agitated. He ran his hands threw his hair in exasperation. Taking a deep breath he continued to search amongst the ruins of the tents that had burnt down.

"_Sully, Kurtis! Your gonna want to see this." _His heart pounding Kurtis printed to Nate praying that his dream wasn't coming true.

Both Sully and Kurtis breathed a sigh of relief to see it wasn't Lara and that, in fact, the man was alive. The man was wearing a deep green kashaya robe that golden trim and was mortally wounded. He only had a few minutes at the most. Nate helped the man feel more comfortable in his last moments. Kurtis knelt beside him.

"_You were the one to attack the camp? Did you see a woman, she was a prisoner?" _as Kurtis questioned him he felt a glimmer of hope flow through his body. Maybe she was still alive, beaten but alive. The man coughed and spluttered.

"_There was a woman." _He coughed again _"I saw her run. She ran to the jungle."_ As Kurtis stood back up, the man grabbed his arm and pulled._ "They cannot be allowed to acquire the disc. They…must…be…" _as he trailed off his eyes closed. He looked as if he were at peace.

Nate rose and headed to the centre of the destroyed camp. _"That is still a lot of jungle to search. We should split up, cover more ground." _ They headed in different directions. Sully turned to head into the jungle behind him and found something almost instantly. It was sharp, cold and pressed to his throat. Hearing Sully's muffled squeal Nate and Kurtis spun on the spot, Nate unsheathing his pistol and Kurtis unleashed both his Doran X and Chirugi.

"_Hold. You are not with the Italian gang?" _asked the man holding Sully at sword point. Nate shook his head not lowering his gun. The man released Sully and sheathed his sword causing Nate and Kurtis to follow suit. They did however keep their wits about them, just in case. _"My name is Bao-Zhi; I am of Renci De Guang." _ He could tell by their faces that they couldn't speak Chinese. _"It means Benevolent light. Our order was formed to guard the disc from the outside world. Some of the gang fled into the jungle. As you do not belong to that gang I ask you to come with me to the sanctuary. We can heal you and you can give us information."_

Kurtis's mind quickly returned to Lara. _"There was a girl. She was the gang's prisoner. Your friend said he saw her run. Have you seen her?"_ his heart was racing again. What if they he mistaken her for one of Tollorov's men. Bao-Zhi smiled and placed his hands on Kurtis's shoulders.

"_The girl you speak of…does she have brown hair and is wearing shorts?" _Kurtis nodded, hope returning to him again. _"Don't fret friend. The girl has been taken to the sanctuary to be healed. You shall be able to see her if you come with me." _That was a no brainer. Without a second thought the boys agreed and let Bao-Zhi lead the way.

Even in the darkness of the jungle Bao-Zhi knew exactly where he was going. Animals could be heard in the distance, howling into the night. Although they were now deep in the jungle and the clearing was now a long way away, they could still smell the burning wood from the camp and they could still see embers rising into sky. The sight of the embers rising would have been quite beautiful if it had not been followed with so much death.

The sanctuary was a magnificent crimson red monastery with a touch of gold embellishment on the pillars. It reached into the sky yet you would have never noticed unless you knew where to go. The wounded were being carried inside on stretchers as they fallen were laid outside covered in an elegant red and green sheet.

Not wanting to upset anyone the trio began to search for Lara on the stretchers whilst remaining at Bao-Zhi's side. He led the boys into the monastery, which was just as breath taking as the outside, and showed them into a small corridor. They were greeted by the sound of raised female voices.

"_Seriously I'm grateful for the help but I really need to after them!" _a voice replied to the first one in Chinese _"I don't mean any disrespect to you or your order but if I hadn't gone after the book this wouldn't have happened. I need to put this right!" _

Bao-Zhi opened the door and led the trio inside. Kurtis's heart was doing backflips. She was safe and was once again causing trouble. Sully began to laugh remembering how he had met Lara. She was now heavily bandaged. Her wounds had doubled since they had last seen her.

"_I'm going to guess the Mr Drake found the journal." _Lara looked more worn than ever. The woman tending to Lara finally got her to lie back down on the bed. Bao-Zhi beckoned to the healer and they bowed as they left the boys alone with Lara.

Sully and Nate moved closer to Lara. Kurtis, however, remained where he stood his mind focusing on his guilt. Lara could read him like a book. _"Everybody argues." _ She took a deep breath _"But you were right Kurtis. Alistair's death is on my hands. I was too busy looking for that small glimmer of hope that my mother was alive that I was blinded to the dangers, just as my father was." _ At this Lara's eyes erupted in a waterfall of tears thinking of how Angelo had fallen because of her. Sully put his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to console her.

A few moments went by as they allowed Lara to let some of the built up emotions go. _"This…all of this is my fault. If I hadn't gone for that damn journal..." _Kurtis grabbed her by the arms and made her look him square in the eyes.

"_Now you listen to me Lara Croft. Alistair knew that danger would come his way when working with you. You're a natural magnet for it. And when it comes to the journal you didn't know what information it held inside, you weren't to know that it held the location of the disc. Now we need to decide what we are going to do about Tollorov."_

She was still looking Kurtis in the eyes and he was staring right back into hers with a look of determination. He knew they must stop Tollorov regardless of the outcome, regardless of the fact Kurtis once called him friend. Kurtis hadn't seen Lara in a long while and he wasn't about to say goodbye to her now.


End file.
